Truth Dumps My Ass in One Piece
by angeldevil728
Summary: This is the remake of "WTF? I'M IN ONE PIECE! So, Jo is in the One Piece world, because Truth decided to be a bitch. What is Hachi doing in here? Why I am in a cage? Ow, I have a headache...NOW IMPORTANT! Why did Truth send me here! Dang, is that the Straw Hats? Spoilers. LawOc Lawxoc Law/Oc
1. Chapter 1: I think I died

So…

Here I am in the principal office.

I know this isn't the best way to start a story, but eh. I'm just winging it right now.

Oh! And before I forget.

The name's Josephine, or Jo, anyways the guy in front of me is Mr. Willington. He's our principal and what I like to call him The-guy-who-calls-my-guardian-and-suspends-me. Yeah, I love his nickname too.

"Miss Yi, do you know why I call you here today?" he asked. Ah, the good ole 'you're in trouble and I want you to realize how much it's bad' trick. Good times.

"Yep." Well I was tired and I already been to his office 30 times this year, so I'll save his time and misery.

"Really? And what would that be?"

"I slapped a bitch." Yeah, maybe I was too blunt, but when life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade, instead squirt them in the eyes of your enemies. Great quote, helped me in middle school.

Mr. Willington sighed, "Miss Yi, you know that kind of language is not permitted in school."

"Well, I was just stating my opinion, I mean the teacher wouldn't stop talking about her life and how her boyfriend keeps breaking up with her, can't she just settled down a bit and get a life."

"Jo," oh he's using that method, "you can't just slap her for that reason, in fact, you're not supposed to hit your teachers at all." Well I don't care, it's a free country.

Again he sighed, "Look it's almost the end of the day and a Friday so, I'll let you off. Just go home and think about your actions, please."

I got up and left the room without a reply. Heck, I wasn't going to change, this always happened, so why would I change.

"Why look who got out of the Principal office." I smiled at the secretary's message. "Hey Mrs. Rosie," I walked up to her desk and saw that she was wearing her jeans and homemade t-shirts. She always bring different animals to take care of. One time, she brought in a bear cub near one of the forest at our neighborhood. It was adorable. This time she brought in a bird, specifically a sparrow. "So, I heard that you slapped a teacher this time, who was it?"

Of course, she is my favorite adult here. She always supports me at the right moments and doesn't care what I do as long as it's not illegal or gets me into too much trouble.

"It was Ms. Mary." She laughed at my response, "Oh I thought it was somebody else!" I smiled at her and gave her my baked cookies. She always loved them. As we took one, she asked a question, "Are you excited about Animecon?" She knows my love of anime, especially One Piece.

"Yeah, but I don't have enough money to buy merchandises and stuff." I said with a frown. Mrs. Rosie frowned also and took out her wallet, I don't know where it came out of and I don't want to, and pulled out a $100 bill. I gaped at her when she handed it to me.

"I can't take that."

"And why not?"

"Because, it's your money and I can always just work extra."

She didn't back down, "Take it, as a token for all of those delicious cookies you make for me." Again I gap at her. "Thank you!"

She laughed at my childish act and hugged me. "Have fun."

"Oh I will!"

I walked out and started to head out, but the bell rang and everyone started to get out. I hurried to the sidewalk to get away, "Oh look who it is, it's the bitch."

I groaned, why must this happen. "What do you want, Olivia?" There was so much venom in my voice and I don't want to deal with this shit right now.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to know what you had to do just to get away, probably lap dancing." All of her posse laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm not like you. You see, I don't have fake blonde hair, equally fake boobs, and mostly a fat ass to grind on her "boy toy" with. So if you excuse me I want to go back to reality." As I walked off, everyone laughed and I managed to see Queen Bitch red face, before she goes ballistic. Ah good moments like these must be taken.

So I started to get lazy and decided to get on my skateboard, because we all know it will help (sarcasm). As I was close to my house, there goes a beeping sound, and when I turned around there was a white light.


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Truth Hey Straw Hats

"Ugh, where am I?" I looked around in a blinding light room and there was a huge door in front of me and one behind me.

"This looks familiar…" I mumbled out.

"Ah and what makes you come her in my presence."

I turned around and widen my eyes.

"No way."

"Hello I am-"

"You're Truth."

Truth looked at me surprised. "So, you heard of me." He chuckled. It was hard to explain his mood, since he's only a white body with a big mouth always smiling that Cheshire Cat smile.

"Now, what should I do with you."

I looked back at him, "What do you mean?" "Well, you seemed to know me, and I have never met you before, so I'm thinking what I should do." Oh, that makes perfect sense (sarcasm).

"Oh I know." The doors behind opened and the hands started to grab me. "Wh-what are you doing!" I was in panic mode. "Don't worry, you are just going to see the truth."

As I was surrounded by darkness, everything started to come in my head. Formulas, transmutation circles, philosopher stones, etc.

When I woke up the first thing I saw were bars, and right now I have a really bad headache. I realized that I was in a cage though. "Why am I in a cage?" I said curiously.

"You were captured by slave traders nyuuuu~" I turned around and gasped. There was Hacchi tied up and bruised. As I looked through my surroundings more I saw that I was in One Piece where Duval is and soon Caimie comes in with the Straw Hats.

"Holy shit! How did I ended up in One Piece?!" I shouted. Calm down this is must be a dream. Yeah a dream where I met a Truth and, hey, where is Truth? And why am I not in the Fullmetal Alchemist world? Hacchi gave me a weird look and was about to ask me something, but… "Hacchin!" yelled a female voice. "Hacchi! Are you okay?!" We both turned around and saw the Straw hats' ship. "Oh crap, it really is the Straw Hats' ship!" he said. I turned around when he started to cover himself in ink. Sadly a spot of ink got on me. "Hey watch where you are squirting Hacchi!" I yelled at him. He looked at me with surprise, "How do you know my name?" Oh shit, I started to think of something. "Oh um well that mermaid shouted your name, you know?" He seems to believe that while the Straw Hats' ship started to get closer.

"AHHHH! Hacchin, you're all black! What happened?!" Caimie yelled with a funny face. "Did you get burned?!" Pappagu yelled also with a funny face.

I started to chuckle at this, while Hacchi yelled back, "Nyuuu~ No no, this is… don't worry about it? This is a trap! You have to turn back! You know I am strong don't you?! I'll be fine, get away!"

I noticed that most of the Straw Hats were talking. Then Sanji said, "Oi! How's Arlong doing?!"

Of course Hacchi answered back and blew his cover. "IT REALLY IS YOU!" Zoro, Nami, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp yelled.

Then, Luffy yelled back about not helping and takoyakis. I started to get worry even though I know what was going to happen, and then Caimie jumped into the water and got caught. At this point I got pissed so I stood up and got in front of Hacchi. "Oi, bastards why don't you leave Caimie alone?!'' I yelled at them. Everyone got surprised and looked at me. Sanji started to do his creepy love dance, and then Hacchi started hitting the cage, so I decided to help him. "By the way my name is Jo." I said to him.

Then, Luffy got Caimie out and his crew started to attack the flying fishmen. As everyone started to attack I managed to loosen my hands and got them free. Next I helped Hacchi, "Thank you nyuuuu~" he said. "No problem why don't we get out of here."

We kept doing this, but maybe…

I clapped my hands and touched the bars, as this was happening formulas and circles were in my mind and the bars disappeared. Hacchi looked surprised, but nonetheless happy. It tired me out, but I was glad we got out. I managed to reach the deck, but "**Nemurant A: Flan**" and now I'm asleep.

When I woke up I was in a room and smell something good. I got out and saw a takoyaki stand and everyone was there. "Oh, look she woke up." said Robin. I turned around and smiled at her. "Hey." My stomach then, chose that moment to grumble. I blushed very hard and she started to chuckle. "Nyuuu~ here have some of my takoyaki for helping me." I took the plate and tried some. My whole face lit up and I seriously felt so warm. It wasn't long until I finished with my 4th plate. "Damn that was some good food that I never had before." "I am in heaven! Good stuff good stuff!" Luffy yelled next to me with his big stomach. Then everyone started to say their compliments. "Hey where is my stuff?'' I asked them. "Oh there are in the infirmary, I'll go get them." Chopper said. "Thank you, little reindeer." I smiled at him. "Baka~ saying that won't make me happy~" he said with a happy face and dancing. 'He is so cute'

"Excuse me miss." I turned around and saw Brook. 'I bet he is going to say something perverted.' I thought. " May I see your pa-" then his head was hit with a foot. I blinked before hearing "You don't asked a lady that!" yelled Sanji. I laughed at how funny it was. Then Chopper came in with my bag. I took it and said my thanks. As I got my iPhone out, "What's that?" Nami looks over my shoulder and pointed at my phone. "Oh it's my phone," I said. I could tell the confused look she had so I continued. "It is like a mushi mushi snail, but where I am from we don't have that so we use this." I hold out in front of her. She made an "oh" face and I chuckled at that. Luffy then grabbed it and tried to figured out how to work it, so I decided to show him. His face looked like a child's face at Christmas. Chopper, Usopp, and Brook started to look at it too and had the same face as Luffy's.

Then Robin watched us and got curious "What island are you from?" she asked. I froze and got nervous, so I got up and went into a room. She followed me to the room. "Listen Robin-" I started. "How do you know my name?" she asked with a murderous aura. I sighed and replied "I am not from this world and I don't know how I got here, but all I can tell you is that everything from this world is an entertainment for my people called 'One Piece'. Yes I know that this is also the treasure left behind by Gol D. Roger, and I know what will happen next, but I don't what to ruin the future, do you get me? Also our technology is more advance then yours." I squeaked out that last part, but I didn't care and now she was looking at me. Finally after the painful minutes she smiled at me, "Oh, well this is interesting, but what about that thing you did with your hands, you're not a Devil Fruit Eater are you?" I sighed, "It's alchemy, it's science that is the art of transmutation. Something of equal value must be lost to be gain. There are three things about alchemy, reconstruction, destruction, and comprehension." She seemed surprised. I was going to leave, "Wait." I turned around and her face was serious.

"In the Void Century, there was something mention about this kind of art, do you know anything about it?"

I was surprised, I didn't know this at all.

"No, I didn't know that alchemy was real, until I met Truth."

"Truth?"

"Just some bastard."

We came back on deck and they were discussing about Shabody. I already knew about this, so I asked Franky about spare parts. He, thankfully, had some that he doesn't need, but I do, and gave them to me. I thanked him and the stuff in front of me. I concentrated for a long time and got on my knees. Everyone looked at me with confusion, but I ignored them and clapped my hands. I touched the items and blue electricity started coming out. After it subsided, in the materials' place was a skateboard. Brows of sweat were on my forehead, I turned around and notice everyone around me looking at me. Luffy and Chopper has the looks of a child's, while everyone else have the surprised looks.

"What?"

"How'd you do that!?" Luffy jumped up and started to look at my newly product.

I chuckled, "Ask Robin, she's better at explaining to you guys. Oh! And my name's Jo." As introductions were said, and a gun was made, Sanji decided to prepare snacks, I went along with him for questions.

"So mademoiselle, what can I do for you?"

"Can you teach me how to cook food?"

"Why?"

"Because, I'm a pastry chef and I want to learn more, then just making sweets."

He chuckled and agreed, so he allowed me to help with cooking.

After a couple of hours we landed at Shabody and to say I was amazed was an understatement. Everything looked so cool, everyone left to do their thing. When they were doing that, I got on my skateboard to look around too. And just to show off I did a few tricks. I could hear the excitement of Luffy and Choppers voice when I left.

_Be still my heart_

_'cause it's freaking out,_

_it's freaking out, right now_

_Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful,_

_we're beautiful, right now_

_You're all I see in all these places_

_You're all I see in all these faces_

_So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_

_You'll be coming home with me tonight_

_And we'll be burning up like neon lights_

I sang out loud, until I heard a loud noise. I looked around and saw that I was at Grove 21. 'This is where most of the Supernovas are here' I still continued to walk/skate around and saw Uronge and Killer's fight scene. Law was also there and I decided to have a major fan girl dance inside, but outside I was cool and collected and just walked/skate past them. I went through Killer and Uronge and everyone was surprised by that. And when they were about to attacked me X Drake came in "Go wild towards the New World!" he shouted to them. At this point I turned around and saw everyone looking at me. I just tilted my head like an innocent girl and walked away. I sensed something so I turned around and grabbed Killer's arm, on a spur of moment I pulled out a gun, and pointed to one of the holes in his helmets. He and everyone else was so surprised by my action or my weapon, maybe both, but either way I pulled my headphones down and let him go and started to skate again.

"Where do you think you are going Miss"

I turned around and Law was looking straight at me. I was screaming my mind off in my head. I couldn't think right, but I answered back, "Somewhere where an innocent girl could go off to be herself." Killer just scoffed at me "Yeah innocent my ass. What innocent girl carried a gun like that. Is it even a gun?" he asked.

I just smiled cheekily at him. "A girl who wants to get away from reality…" I answered back. They just looked weirdly at me, I just shrugged and put my headphones on.

As I skate away far enough I saw another commotion and saw Zoro on the ground and Jewelry Bonney above him. "Oi! Marimo!" I yelled out to him. I could see the tick mark on his face when he turned around. I just smiled innocently at him. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me you got lost again?" I asked with a chuckle. His face turned red and it wasn't the tomato juice. "Che. Shut up! Anyways since you are here help me with this man." He said. "Whatever." I said, "You will need my help since you'll just get lost again, Weed head." He got mad again and just shook it off with a grumble. Ah life.


	3. Chapter 3: Fucking Headaches

"How the hell did I lose that stupid marimo?!" I yelled in the middle of an amusement park. I just sighed and crouched down, everyone was looking at me funny, but I just ignored them.

"Oh. It's Jo-chan!" I turned my head around and saw Luffy and the others. "What happened?" Chopper asked me. "Zoro got lost and left me here." I grumbled. "Shishishi that's Zoro for you." Luffy laughed out. "Why don't you come along with us then?" Caimie asked me. I smiled at that and nodded yes. 'Oh well Zoro will get to the hospital... eventually.'

We had a lot of fun! We rode roller coasters to merry-go-rounds and the huge Ferris wheel. I rode with Caimie and Luffy. "Ahh! We are going so high!" Caimie said. I turned to her and saw her teary face. I smiled sadly on how dangerous her life is now. After this was over we went to get ice cream. Of course I stayed with Caimie and we chatted for a bit until everything turned black..

**Law's POV **

"That girl was interesting, isn't that right Bepo" I replied to my first-mate. "A-ah, yes captain, sorry." Bepo sulked. Penguin and Shachi started to yell at him and he just sorry again. Of course I ignored them and was thinking about the girl, she was very interesting and her weapon too. "Just what are you, Miss?" I said to myself. When we entered the slave auction we took our seats. Later on Kidd and his pirate crew came in. I heard them talking and when they said my name, I turned around and flipped him off. "His manners aren't too good either.." Kidd said with his devious smirk.

**My POV**

I woke up with a major headache... again."Ugh what happened this time?'' I looked around my surroundings and saw some slaves. "Great I'm at the slave auction this keeps getting better and better." I mumbled. "Oh and what is a young beautiful lady like yourself is doing here?" I turned around and saw Rayleigh. "To get out of reality, Rayleigh." I replied. He looked surprised and was about say something, but I got picked up.

"Ok just put the slave with the mermaid for a prize, because of that other slave." I looked at Disco with disgust. I was soon led out on stage with Caimie my face was neutral and saw Nami and the others. As they showed Caimie I could see her scared face changed into a relief face. Disco then started his introduction on Caimie I gave her an assuring smile and mouthed, 'Everything will be okay.'

Now when Disco was starting my introduction I got pissed off when he started to talk about my body just for the perverts. He was also telling them lies about me, well some weren't lies, but he doesn't know that. I just sat there like a child puffing my cheeks out and waiting until everything was done.

"500 MILIYON BERIS!" Charlos shouted. I woke up with a start 'Huh I must have fallen asleep.' I could tell what was going to happen just by looking at there faces. When a loud crash was heard, everyone was surprised and confused, but I smiled cheeky knowing what's happening.

**Law's POV **

When that girl enter I was surprised to see her calm. 'Well this is interesting" Only to realize that that was an understatement.

I chuckled, when when Jo woke up. "She's a weird girl, captain" Bepo said, ah my first mate always stating blunt answers.

"Yeah, but a hot weird girl" Shachi said, already getting a nosebleed along with Penguin. I just ignored them and focused on the stage. Then, a loud crash came.

**My POV **

I looked at Luffy when he came out of the rumble along with Zoro. I just smiled at them widely. "CAIMIE! JO! WE CAME TO RESCUE YOU!" Luffy shouted out to us. He came running down the stairs, but Hacchi got on him to try to stop him. Before he realized what happened, a woman screamed. He look down and froze up there he saw his six arms out. "Hacchi get away now! If you don't you'll get shot!" I shouted out to him. He just looked at me as if I was crazy, then it all happened in slow motion when that gun shot was heard. I just stared at the scene frozen as if time itself was gone. Caimie next to me was hitting her bowl furiously hoping to get out. Luffy's face was really pissed off. As he started to climb up the stairs Hacchi stopped him and starting talking about paying Nami back. Then Luffy punched Charlos in the face and that's when all of hell came loose.

* * *

**Hey this is AngelDevil. I hope you guys like the story. I might changed this into the Crossover Category, so just to point that out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Oh, old wise one

Okay so when Luffy punched that bastard Chopper and Nami came to help Hacchi, while Franky went to get the keys. "Charlos!" Rosward said. "Charlos-niisan! He's never been hit, even by his own father before!" Sharlia yelled out. "Well that explains why he is an insolent bastard then." I said to no one particular.

All of a sudden a slash came by and manage to cut some of my hair off along with part of Caimie's bowl.

"Oi you stupid marimo! Watch where you slash with that thing!" I shouted to him. "Hmph I told you to duck anyways" Zoro mumbled out. "What was that you fucking bastard!" I shouted to him. Then Ussop, Robin, and Brook came in to help. Of course Ussop landed on Rosward, but he did deserve it.

"Goddamnit! Protect the mermaid she is 500 million beris!'' Disco yelled out. "Ussop, Robin, Brook!" Luffy called out. "Now we are all here!" Nami said.

"Luffy! Where is Caimie and Jo!?'' Ussop asked "They're over there! As soon as we manage to remove that exploding neck-ring, we're out of here!" Luffy explained.

"If we don't hurry, a warship and an admiral will arrive!" Nami shouted to Ussop. "Eh!?"

"The Navy is already here, Straw Hat." Everyone turned around and saw Trafalgar Law. "Who are you?" Luffy asked, "and what's with the bear?" Bepo blushed.

"Those guys have had this hall surrounded since before the auction started. After all, there's a HQ outpost right on this archipelago. I have no idea who they wanted to catch. But they couldn't have known that someone would beat up the Celestial Dragons though right?" Law told us.

At this point Robin explained who Law was and Eustass Kidd too. Then Sharlia came up to me and pointed out her gun. "Unbelievable! Now that it has come to this, I will just kill the slave and mermaid they came to save!" she said. Everyone was trying to stop, but couldn't with the "Any last words filth?" she asked me. I said, "Why are you such a bitch?" in an innocent way.

Everyone gasped at that, but Sharlia's face was a pure cherry red. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!? DO YOU WANT TO DIE SLAVE?!" she shouted out to my face, still holding the gun.

I smiled at her, "I'm not going to die here, because I came here with a purpose, bitch." As I got up, I clapped my hands and touched her gun. Blue electricity was surrounding it, so she let go and her gun started to dissolve bit by bit. Everyone was surprised by this action. "Wh-what are you?!" Sharlia said.

I smiled cheekily, "An alchemist, pleased to meet cha."

Then, she fainted on the ground, probably was the Haki, and the wall behind us was ripped open. The giant came out along with Rayleigh, "Oh, giant-kun, looks like everyone's gone" he sighed, "and here I was hoping someone one was going to buy me, but who would buy this old man!"

I smiled widely at him. "Rayleigh!" "Oh, why giant-kun look it's Jo-kun. Haha let's talk later, right now there are too many people here" Rayleigh said. Then the guards fell to the ground. Usopp started to freak out, but everyone else was calm. I just stood there, because I couldn't feel anything. 'What happen? Why couldn't I feel anything?' I started to wonder about that. "Oh that straw hat! It certainly suits a fearless man like you." Rayleigh said to Luffy. "I've been waiting to meet you… Monkey D. Luffy!"

As Rayleigh went to Caimie to take off her collar I was still wondering why I couldn't feel anything.

"Miss if you are wondering why you couldn't feel Haki, that is because you aren't from this world aren't you?" I turned around and Rayleigh was behind me with Caimie on his back. I was surprised by what he said. 'How did he know I wasn't from here?' "I could tell from the look on your face on how I know that, right?" He asked. I just nodded my head slowly.

"Well that's because I can't feel Haki from you. You see in this world every living thing has Haki, without it you would die." He explained. I just stared at him not knowing what to say, then I chuckled. "Well, looks like the cat's out of the bag, eh Robin." I said to her. She smiled at me sadly "Yes it is Miss Traveler-san." "Whoa! Robin you knew about this?!" Everyone said.

Rayleigh chuckled at their outburst. "Jo-kun"

I turned back to him, "Would you like me to get your collar off?" I thought it for a moment. "Nah, I got this." I clapped my hands again and touched my collar. Again the blue electricity came out and the collar was gone. Everyone gaped at me, dang what's with all of the surprised.

"Oh!" I shouted out, putting my fist on my hand, "Luffy, Law, and Kidd are supposed to go outside to fight the marines." I said normally.

Of course Kidd said he could handle by himself, which activated the male syndrome of Law and Luffy and they followed him. We could hear the three captains arguing.

"Ladies, ladies! You're all beautiful! Stop arguing!" I shouted out to them. Nami and I laughed at that. "They're all such simpletons" Nami gasped out. "IKR" I told her. She looked at me funny. I sighed, "In my world it stands for 'I know right'."

"So… is it true you're from a different world?" I turned around and Kidd and Law's crew are there. I smiled at them, "Yep and I am not going to say anymore to hurt that pretty mind of yours." I said to them knocking on Killer's helmet. Of course, he growled at me, so I pulled my hand away. "Jeez, serious much?" I asked him

"Che, whatever I bet it's not even worth knowing." Killer said. I got mad at what he said so I told him, "Oh yeah well in my world this whole world is just a book for entertainment called 'One Piece'." I shouted out to his face.

Realizing what I said I covered my mouth. Everyone now stares at me. "Oops. Did I say that out loud?" I chuckled lightly, "Yes."

"Well… bye!" I ran out of the auction shop with everyone behind.


	5. Chapter 5: Here Goes Nothing

The minute I stepped outside, everything was chaotic. Disembodied people with many things and unnecessary things attached to them, lots of marines are in confusion and are down, the three captains are standing by each other, whereas Luffy turned chibi.

I tried to resist the cuteness, but he was so small and cute. "Kawaii~!" I shouted and ran straight toward him. I pulled his cheeks, while Luffy was laughing, until he grew back. "Aww, Luffy why did you have to return to normal?" I whined. Luffy still laughed at me "Sorry!"

"Oi! Look those pirates took that innocent girl!" I turned around and the marines were staring at me. "What evil had they done to her to make her like this!" one said. "Oi it's going to be ok! We will rescue you from those evil doers, doll!" another said. At that point I was pissed, but I was thinking of an idea and I smiled evilly. So I ran towards to that marine with fake hurt and scared face. "Oh thank goodness you're here!" I exclaimed dramatically. "Please help me!"

The sucker fell for it and was about to say something, before I punched at his gut. "Don't EVER call me doll!'' I said. Everyone was surprised by my outburst, but one marine turned normal and pointed his gun at me. Before he could shoot, I clapped my hands and touched the ground, and a huge fist came out and punched his face. (Warning this move was from Fullmetal Alchemist or Edward Elric, I am simply taking this move, because of awesomeness.)

Man, it's good to be bad and defying laws. (Remember kids, don't listen to this sentence at all)

"That's a strange power you have, Traveler-ya."

I turned around and Law was there with Jean Bart. "Already stealing nicknames, Doctor." I smirked.

He chuckled at me, "So, I heard from one of my crew mates that we are an 'entertainment', is that true?" Law asked. I got nervous and try to cool down, but Law already saw my discomfort. Before anything could happen I got my skateboard and followed the Straw Hats, leaving Law behind.

Law's POV

When Jo came out of the shop the first thing I noticed was her holding chibi Luffy like some kind of pet. I chuckled at her actions. Then something unexpected happened. One of the marines called on her and she looked really mad, but then smiled, like she was about to do something. Sure enough she did, she went up to the marine and put on a fake act, then sucker punched him in the gut. "Don't EVER call me doll!" she said to the poor marine. 'Hmm this is interesting' I was amused by her action and when she used her 'powers' I was surprised. Then Shachi came over and told me about her even more. So, being the curious pirate I am I wanted to see if it was true.

"That's such an interesting 'power" you got there Traveler-ya." I told her. "Already stealing nicknames, Doctor." She said with pride and a smile to go with it. Anyways when I ask her my question she froze up immediately. 'Bingo' I smirked at her and was about to ask her another question, but she got something weird and ran away with the Straw Hats.

'This is too interesting *chuckles* don't worry Miss Jo I will find you' and then I left with the others.

My POV

As I now walked along with the Straw Hats to 'Shakky's Bar' I started to think what will happen next. 'Should I tell them? Or should I just let it happen?' I thought.

"Is something the matter Jo-chan?" I looked up and Rayleigh smiled at me. I smiled back and had an idea. 'Rayleigh is wise maybe he knows what to do?'

"Umm Rayleigh…" the said man looked at me, "something bad will happen to the Straw Hats and I don't want it to happen, but it could help them become stronger, but also leave very few traumatic memories…" I quieted down at that last part. "Hmm, depends on what you are talking about. Do share?" he asked. And that's when I started to tell him everything from the Pacifistas to going into different island to Luffy in Amazon Lily to Marineford and Ace's death to how they all train for 2 years and that all leads back to me deciding what to do.

"Hmm I suggest that you tell them." Rayleigh told me. "But, if I tell them, then they might look out for the dangerous things and go rescue Ace. And then what will happen to the timeline if that happen what if they don't train?" I asked, I couldn't help worry what might happen and it could be my entire fault.

Rayleigh smiled at me sadly, "Then give them a reason. Tell them to just be careful until Kuma comes in. Also, since you know so much you can tell Luffy what to watch out."

I thought about it and agreed to tell them. When we arrive to the bar I saw Shakky beating up a lot of people and ignored her. After introductions and Rayleigh's story it was my turn to talk.

"Okay everyone I have an important announcement to make!" I yelled over them. Everyone turned their heads at me. I sigh at the intense atmosphere 'Here goes nothing' "Umm, we all know that I come from a different world right?" Everyone nodded. "And that 'One Piece' is a book." Again they nodded. "Well something will happen to y'all and I want everyone to be okay." Everyone started to listen closely at this. "You will be separated at different islands." Everyone was shock to her this, but I still continued, "and Ace will die.'' Then everything went quiet.


	6. Chapter 6: Pacifista and my Perfect Plan

Well, that went well. After the many shouting's and explanations we all settled down.

"So how should we do this then?" Franky said. Everyone thought about it, "Well, we have to save Ace and get stronger." Brook pointed out. "I already have an idea." I pointed out. Everyone turned to look at me, so I continued." I'll tell Luffy what happens and what to do, then he can follow them and save Ace while you guys go and train. I explained to them.

Everyone was quiet for a moment thinking over what I said. "It's a good idea…" Nami said, "but what happens if Luffy fails." Robin finished off. "Great, now we are back to square one." I mumbled out.

"Don't worry!" we all turned around and looked at Luffy with surprise. "with Jo's knowledge I'll be careful." He said with such ease. "You sure Luffy, because this seems like you need all the help you can get." Zoro said with concern. "Daijobu." Luffy smiled, "I'll be alright you get strong so we can get ready for the New World."

When everyone left, I was with Rayleigh, Shakky, Hacchi, Caimie, and Pappagu for a few minutes, until Rayleigh left, probably to help the Straw Hats, and I sigh. "Okay." Shakky looked at me, "I'll go to Marineford."

I went around looking for Rayleigh and the Straw Hats, then a loud explosion was heard. I turned around wondering if it was them, but wasted no time to follow the sound. There was a huge cloud of smoke and a Pacifista. 'Is that them?' After the intense longing to know who it was, the cloud of smoke finally lift up and the Kidd and Heart pirates were there. I sigh for it wasn't who I was looking for. Oh well, since I'm here I guess I'll go help. And so I got on my skateboard and skated towards them.

Law's POV

'Damn this stupid thing won't just die, would it' "Captain look out!" I looked up and Kuma was about to hit me with his laser attack. I wasn't ready, but out of nowhere Jo can in and punched the damn thing. We were surprised by her arrival, but that quickly disappeared when she started screaming and holding hand, that she punched Kuma with, all the while jumping up and down. As much as I am grateful she is a wuss.

"Oi woman!" Kidd shouted next to me. She turned around looking at him with a puzzled face. "Where did you come from?!" he asked.

"From a different world." She said plainly, she started to dust off the dust and dirt off her outfit and calmly stand there.

"I didn't mean that!" I chuckled at the blunt answer, but of course all good things must come to an end, since Kuma started to get back up again.

This time was different though, this time we were ready and so was Jo. Then the next crazy thing was that she clapped her hands, like before, and touched the ground. We wanted to know what was she doing this time, and our answer was given. Blue electricity surrounded the part where she touched, and a the electricity started to move towards Kuma. 'Is this some sort of lightning attack like Mugiwara-ya's crew?'

My POV

Okay that hurts like a bitch when I punched Kuma. Man, I totally forgot he was a robot. Anyways here I am fighting against him with the Kidd and Heart pirates. So, my smart idea was using alchemy towards a Marine robot, yeah I know genius. When the lightning died done, everything was normal, then he turned his head towards me. "Citizen. Causing mayhem must capture." it said. He started to move, but at that moment the ground under him crumbled. Everyone was surprised, and I guessed so is the Pacifista, but I just smirked. The Pacifista was going down to the ocean, but it managed to grab part of the ground and caught himself. As he got back up we started to attack him, hopefully to get him back down.

As the pirates' attack was fruitless, I tried to think of something. "Oi woman!" I turned to Kidd and he looked pissed. Why don't you use that weird power of yours!" "Because I can't! I didn't master alchemy!" "I'll kill me?"

"No!" I shouted at him, "Alchemy! It's an art of science! And I ran out of energy, so it'll take time for me to get ready again!"

"Well hurry up!"

Jeez, as I take this precious time to think, I thought of something. "Of course, the Pacifista is a robot, so it must be made out of metal."

"What are you mumbling about, Traveler-ya?"

I screamed at how close me and Law is. "Dang it! Don't scare me like that!"

He seemed like doesn't care, well screw him, and asked again, "what are you mumbling about?" I then told him of my plan, but Kidd decided to shout out something, "Oi, no time to be fucking off!"

"Kidd! Come over here for a sec!" I called out. He seemed confused, but did so anyways. We started to tell him of our plan and he agreed, relentlessly.

As we got in our possessions, We started to distract the Pacifista, while Kidd got behind him. He started to use his Devil Fruit powers, nut the robot seemed ineffective. 'Bingo' I thought. Now there were dents coming off of its back, and one by one, pipes and sheets are coming out of its back. Once Kidd got enough, he repelled it a started to attack its insides.

The robot was down and it was over.

"Whooho!" I screamed, we all managed to have a smile on our face, but I guessed I was the happier one. You see, in the manga/anime I realized that Kidd must've activated his powers, because of the giant arms, but the Pacifista was ineffective, so it's body must've been made out of something non-metal. But, its insides must've been made of metal, so Kidd had to get close enough to make his powers more effective. I started to jump up and down, but I managed to get my leg slashed by the sword stuck on the ground. There was this big gash and blood was starting to come out. Being the ever so idiot I am, I blacked out.

As I woke up, I knew there was going to be a major headache and I was right. "Ow, I should really stop blacking out." I mumble. "That was an interesting fight you put out there, Jo-ya." I turned around and sure enough Law was there. "Where a-" "You're in my ship in the infirmary. Now I have some questions to ask you." He cut me off and asked. "Can I get food first?" I whined out. Hey I was going to get bitchy if I didn't eat. "It's on the table." He pointed to a small cart with food in it. Of course I got the carrot and munched on it. "So *munching sounds* what up Doc?" I said imitating Bugs Bunny.

He sigh at my childishness. "How old are you?"

"16"

"Allergies?"

"None"

"Hobbies?"

"Reading, drawing, cooking, listening to music, etc."

"Any other fight skills you haven't shown me?" I could hear the smile in his voice. I thought about it and gave him my finally answer. "Maybe."

He wrote everything down and told me my damages. "Ok you have a big gash that needs to be stitched up, but that sword also managed to touch one of your bones, so that's also damaged, it'll take about 3 months to heal."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ugh!" I plopped down on the med, "How long I was out?"

"3 days." I cursed, "When is Ace execution?" He looked at me with surprised, "How did you know that?" he asked with interest. "I'll tell you later, but can you tell me when?" I pleaded. He took a moment of silence, until he said, "A month."


	7. Chapter 7: I am a Proud Pirate

**Hey, Angel here! Sorry about the mishap, I change Chapter 6, so now it's fix. Oh and i will randomly update, so you'll also have to look out for that. I promise that I'll find make schedule and tell you guys. For now enjoy!**

"Oi lady, you shouldn't be up!" I didn't care what everyone says; I had to go to Marine Ford! Then, I felt huge muscular arms surround me and lifted me up. I turned around and saw Jean Bart, "Let go of me!" I yelled at him, struggling to get away.

"If you keep struggling Jo-ya, then your wounds will surely open and you'll die." Law said calmly walking towards me. "I don't care! I got to get to Rayleigh!" I shouted. "Now, now, calm down, if you tell me how you know Ace-ya's execution, then I might consider it." "Che, didn't Shachi tell you? That's how I know now let go of me!" I shouted out.

Law smirked at my answer. "Yes. No."

I gaped out like a fish on what I heard. Then, I started to get furious. "Why you little fucking son of a bitch, bastard if you don't put me down I swear on a whole shitload of things that I will cut off yo-" and that's when Jean puts his head over my mouth, but that still didn't stop me from cussing. Law chuckled at how I reacted, "I said 'might', but if you tell me all you know, then I will let you down." That's when Jean removed his hand, and I was allowed to speak freely, and before I give him my answer I started to cuss a few more. "Well too bad, because I don't know what happens next, until 2 years, but I know about the war, which I will be going." I growled out.

Law glare at my answer, guess he didn't like my answer, but then, smirked at me. "Jean, put her back to the infirmary.'' He ordered. Now that was pissing me off, so I bit his arm. Luckily, he let go, I know I couldn't escape, because of Law's devil fruit powers and I don't have the energy to resist, so the most reliable thing for me to do was run. Of course, it didn't work, since my leg was still hurting like a bitch and Law easily got me and carried me to the infirmary.

When we got there he set me down on the bed and locked the door. When he faced me, with that arrogant smirk of his, he pulled out his notepad and flipped some pages. "If you want to go to Marine Ford, then I suggest that you cut off that leg of yours, and then replace it with a mechanical leg." I was surprised at what he said and didn't know what to say, but I answered, "How long will it take?"

"3 weeks."

"What's the catch?"

He smirked on how I know what was going on. "Join my crew."

As I walked out of the submarine I decided to go to Shakky's Bar. On my way a bar was up ahead so I decided to stop by.

I went in and walked towards to the bartender, sat down, and ordered water. He looked at me funny, but nonetheless complies to my wishes. While I waited, two familiar figures came into view. "So you're alive, woman." I turned to him, "My name's Jo, not woman, Kidd." I stated out. And gave him a 'duh' look.

He just laughed at me and smiled with that creepy grin of his. "Well I don't care, now I have a question and I want you to answer, wench." He commanded. I turned around, before anything could happen. "Is he always like this?" I asked to Killer. He just looked at me or his mask was, I don't know, anyways and nods. I turned back to Kidd, "oh" and then back to Killer. "I'm so sorry." I said, while he shrugs. I turned back to Kidd again and his face was red with either anger or embarrassment, probably both. I couldn't help it and laugh.

"Oh lighten up Kidd-o!" I managed out. His face got more brighter. "If you want me to join you gotta lighten up a bit." Both of them where surprised, but Kidd went back to his feral grin. "So will you?" I smiled sadly to him.

"Sorry Kidd-o," I said while getting up and walking away. "I'm with the Heart Pirates." I left after I showed them my tattoo on my arm.

It has already been a week, and I told Rayleigh everything about my plan. He was worried for my sake, but still wished me good luck. As I departure to the battle I told Law what happens and said my byes. Now there in front of me was a huge ass wall, or how you guys like to call it the Gate of Justice of something, so I clapped my hands and touched it, like always, and blur electricity was coming out. The wall started to disappear and in its place were 2 guns and 5 ammo re-loaders, 1 sword, and 1 detachable staff for later purpose. Hey, if a girl got to go to war, she got to get ready. I arrived to the scene and saw Pacifistas coming out killing everything.

To make my arrival special I landed on the first Pacifista closest to me, getting my sword ready and stabbed its head, now how this happened was me calculating my speed and momentum, also with air pressure, to make my one kill a success. My attack ended up saving somebody. All eyes were on me now, with surprise and confusion, "What the fucking hell is a girl doing here?!" a marine shouted out. Everyone started to have the same question too, but one voice stood out. "Jo!" I smiled to Luffy and shouted out. "Luffy! I came here to help, since I know you're an idiot!" Then my face went serious and told the man I saved to get away. He nodded furiously and ran away with his crew. I turned to the army of Pacifistas and crouched down. As they came closer I pulled my gun out and started to shoot at their eyes. I managed to hit my targets and they were blindlessly attacking their own allies. I managed to get away, and got closer to getting towards Luffy. See my training paid off, now I can help people more.


	8. Chapter 8: Meet Jo Marineford

Yeah…

About the Pacifista…

I lied.

Instead of blindlessly attacking their allies…

They somehow, got in sync…

And are coming towards me.

"Why is this happening?!" I shouted to no one in particular. I managed to dodge another laser, and another...and another…and oh screw it! I turned to the first Pacifista and clapped my hands. When I touched it blue electricity surrounded it and it exploded.

Everyone was surprised by my action, but I ignored them. Instead I jumped in the air and clapped my hands again. As I landed behind another one, I got ready to a punching stance. Around my right arm, I managed to change the air pressure and it started to push my arm forward. Once my punch landed on the Pacifista a lot of wind slashes started to hit it. Then, it stopped, and took down the Pacifista. I was breathing heavily already and started to get ready for the next one, but the pirates started to get in front of me. "Hurry and go with Ace's brother will hold them off!" one of them said. "Arigato!" I shouted back and started to run off towards Luffy.

As I got near to Luffy I noticed something was off. Until, I realized… "Whitebeard! Get out of the way!" Everyone around me looked at me confused, until it happened all in slow motion. "Boss!" everyone shouted out to him. Squad attacked Whitebeard. Everyone was shocked and mad. But once Squad started his ranting of what lies he heard, everyone was just confused.

Then, out of nowhere a cannon fired aiming at Squad, but Whitebeard saved him just in time.

"My son…" he said, Squad looked up, "you should be friends with Ace, because he isn't the only one special. You all are my family!" he said to everyone.

As he got up he started to move. "Everyone get out of the way!" Sengoku shouted out, "the strongest man is now entering the battlefield!"

As Whitebeard started to move forward a giant was in his way. "You shall not pass!" Whitebeard just defended himself, but he managed to push him off and activate his devil fruit. Everything started tilting, the ground, sea everything it was chaos.

I was effected by this and couldn't keep my feet on the ground. "Oi, old man! Some of us aren't use to senile ways AKA ME!" I shouted out.

"Gurarararara! You sure are a feisty girl!" he laughed at me. Wow, don't I feel special. As I finally caught up to Luffy he was stretching to the platform, but the walls started to come up. "Oh no. Quick everyone protect yourselves" I shouted. They didn't understand what I mean, again, but it was too late flaming meteors started coming down, "Luffy! Quick throw me towards a wall!" I shouted to him. "Why?"

"Just do it!" And so he did. As I got to the walls some meteors managed to hit the ice. I clapped my hands again and touched the ginormous wall. Again the familiar blue electricity cover a huge chuck of the wall that I was standing on, and I managed to make a big quarter dome roof over the pirates. When the meteors came crashing down, I stayed where I was keeping the roof strong enough to hold. Once it stopped, I clapped my hands again and destroyed the roof and meteors. I was exhausted, but the pirates were cheering for me. I smiled at my success, but a gun shot was heard and blood was coming out of my body.

"JO!" I heard Luffy screamed, before I fell off the wall and into darkness.

When I woke up, I saw something blue… it reminded me about a song, you know the one that goes 'I'm blue, I'm blue, ba da dee, ba da do.' "Seriously Jo," I mumbled, "you're thinking about song, while you just got a gun wound only you…and I am talking to myself."

"Are you okay?"

I turned my head and saw that blue guy again. "Hey, you look like that fishmen guy Namur… are you his twin or something?"

"No, I am Namur."

"Really? Because you could be his twin."

"No."

"Hmmm. I know! You're Jinbe aren't ya?"

"NO!"

"Really?"

I heard chuckles and turned my head around once more and saw all of the Whitebeard Commanders. I realized that Namur wasn't there, until…

"Holy shit! You're Namur!"

"That's what I've been saying!" Namur shouted back to me.

"Alright, calm down-yoi"

I look towards Marco and next to him was Vista and Jozu. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Like a bullet hit me."

"Well, one did." Izo said.

"Oh… eh I guess I'm fine."

"You GUESS?!" everyone shouted out.

"Gurarararara!" we turned our heads toward Whitebeard and he was looking at us, or more precisely at me. I looked confused and noticed one brave, or stupid, marine coming towards us. He raised his sword and slashed down, but I managed to lift my leg and 'KLANG!'

The marine looked confused. "What are you?" he said. I gave him that Law smirk, "Your worst nightmare." And tried to punch him, but being down, I missed, but Izo managed to shoot him. "Aww, you ruined my favorite pants!" I whined. Everyone around me, except Whitebeard, sweatdropped at me, 'Seriously' was one thing on their minds. I ignored them and ripped off the ruined sleeve. "Oh well. At least he didn't hurt my leg." I said to no one particular, showing off the mechanical leg. Everyone gaped at it, but I ignored it and got up. "Thanks doc!" I said to the man, who I guess healed me judging by his getup, and ran towards Luffy

"Cool!" Luffy was amazed by my leg, when I got to him, "Are you a cyborg now!?" he asked. I chuckled at his childness. "No." I bluntly said, "maybe, I don't know, am I cyborg?" We still kept running.

**Whitebeard's POV**

That girl is amusing. I chuckled at the way she answered to Ace's brother. I noticed that she was not from this world by her having no Haki. 'So there is another one.'

"Pops what are you thinking yoi?" I turned towards my son, Marco. "Oh just about that girl." "The girl? You mean the one helping Ace's brother, yoi?" he asked.

"Yes that one."

"She has guts, I'll give her that, but will that be enough?" Then a big figure started to rise up.

**My POV**

I looked in front of me and Oars was getting up. Then looked back and notice that another Moby Dick got out and Oars lifted that one up and managed to pull it out towards the plaza. He died, when a cannon shot at his head. As everyone started to get out to the plaza it looked like all of hell got loose. The admirals were only focused at us and started attacking. Luffy kept trying to at least punch one of them, but failed miserably. As Kizaru got ready to attack I covered for Luffy and got hit instead.

Everything seemed to be in a trace as the commanders took over our fight.

"Jo! Hang in there!" Luffy called out to me. I didn't really focused on what he was saying.

'Am I going to die again?' was the only thing in my mind. Then I felt really light as I saw Whitebeard lifted me up.

**Luffy's POV**

Jo protected me from that laser beam guy, but why? As I wondered what was going on Whitebeard was in front of me.

"Oi brat, go save your brother I got this one."

I thank him and started to run.

"Wait! Take her to Iva he'll know what to go!" I shouted to him."

"ACE!"

**My POV **

I was peacefully in a my little world, until I felt a pain on my side.

"Oww!" I stood up and saw Jinbe, Iva, and Whitebeard around me.

"What was that for?!" I said looking at Iva, "I was having a nice dream you know. It was about me dreaming of swimming in a bowl of cereal and the cereal and I was singing 'Baby'!"

"I'm sorry?" he looked confused on my ranting.

"Ya should be sorry." I grumbled.

"Gurarararara!" We looked at Whitebeard as he was laughing like there was no battle behind his very back.

"Jo-kun." I turned to Jinbe as he looked at me intensely. "Go and help Luffy-kun, please?"

I blinked for a while and slowly nodded my head. I ran back to Luffy as the new guards started to get up. I looked around my surroundings. Whitebeard is now fighting the admirals, Marco's attempt to save Ace failed, as Garp got in the way, and the pirates and marines fight was getting worse.

"Coby!" I looked in front of me and right there was Coby. But it didn't last, because Luffy managed to punch him away.

"Nice, Luffy!" I said happily, but that didn't last long for another Pacifista got in our way. It was getting ready, but Hancock got in front of us. "Boa Hancock. Shichibukai." "Hey got out of the way!" Luffy warned. But it turned out he didn't need to as the Pacifista suspend his attack.

"Thanks Hancock!" Luffy said running off. I started to do the same, but Hancock got in the way.

"What is your relationship with Luffy?!" she said to me. Her voice was threatening and dripped with poison. To make an excuse this was the only thing I could come up with.

"Umm, well you see here. I-I-I was wondering if I can be able to go to your wedding, you know?" I said cowering under her gaze.

There was a long silence and she smiled at me. "Why didn't you say so." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and smiled back at her.

"Well, thanks, but I got to go and save Ace."

And ran towards to Luffy again, but the execution was going to happen again.

"Ace!" Luffy shouted out and the guards stopped and fell down and also some people surrounding us fell.


	9. Chapter 9: Why me?

Back to the story, Luffy activated his Haki, yada yada. Aw, here we are, running for another person life. Wonderful to start a chapter.

Now as we ran, people started to get concerned of Luffy's ability now, but that didn't stop us. We kept going as far as we can.

"ATTENTION MEN!" Everyone turned their head at Whitebeard. "SUPPORT STRAWHAT LUFFY WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!" he said giving all of us a boost of encouragement.

Then, a bunch of marines got in front of me, Luffy, and Iva.

"Watch out!" Iva-kun warned, but was not needed to, for our allies protected us.

"Ace's brother! Hurry and save Ace!"

"Go and run!"

"You too, girly!"

Everyone was giving us shouts of hope and that boost our adrenaline.

"This is big, Strawhat-boy, Jo-kun!" We look at Iva for an answer. "The Vorld's Greatest Pirate is putting you to the test!" he explained.

He didn't get a chance to continued, because a sword slash got by us. Sadly, it got part of my hair, why must fate be so cruel to my innocent hair?

I look at Mihawk giving him my deadliest glare of what he did, but that didn't last long, for he attacked again. We got protected by Daz Bones on order of Crocodile, but got hurt again by the same attack. Then, Crocodile came in and started to fight Mihawk.

As we got near to the platform, something got was in Iva's hair. "My apologizes, but I have need of your power," Iva said as Inazuma got out. He activate his devil fruit and made us a pathway to Ace.

"Go forth, Luffy-kun! Jo-kun!" Inazuma said.

"I'm here for you, Ace!" Luffy shouted out. I on the other hand was getting tired, but still couldn't believe my eyes. 'I'm going to rescue the most dangerous pirate and Luffy's brother! Best day EVER! You know without the war and stuff'

The marines tried to stop us, but everyone was blocking in their way, but only one managed to get through.

"Luffy!"

Right there was Garp. Luffy's grandpa in all his glory.

"Grampy! You've gotta move, please!" Luffy pleaded, but Garp wouldn't listen.

"Like hell I'm going to move!" he shouted back, "I am the vice-admiral to the marines!"

Underneath us the bridge was falling from that weight Garp pulled off.

"I've been fighting pirates before you were born!" Garp stated out, "if you want to get through you got to kill me!"

Luffy couldn't bring himself to do that, but didn't stop running. So, Garp pulled back his arm to punch. As he got launched the punch I got in front of Luffy and guard him with my alchemy.

I clapped my hands and a big wall was in front of us, of course it didn't work, because he punched through, so I kept doing it, but failed, so I went to a different approach.

I clapped my hands and a fist shot up, but my target moved, so the hit was miscalculated. Instead of his face I hit his family jewels. Hard. Everyone stopped and stared for a while, until loud screams were heard.

"That girl just kicked Garp."

"Oh the horror!"

"Quick someone! Get the medic!"

The marines were going into a panic, but I ignored them and continued running up.

"Oji-san! Why did you do that to him?!" Luffy cried out.

"Hey, he said if we want to get through we had to kill him." I pointed out.

"But you couldn't knock him out or give him a painless death!?" he questioned.

I stared at him for a while.

"Accident." I bluntly said.

His mouth gaped wide open and started ranting about pride and family jewels.

We managed to get to Ace, finally, "Ah, key!" Luffy took out the key, but only to get it cut off by Kizaru. Sengoku then appear in front of us.

"I will carry out the execution myself!" he stated.

Luffy got ready for the attack, while Mr. 3 was getting a wall ready to protect us.

"**Gomu gomu…**" Luffy started to get bigger and bigger…

"**Gigant Fuusen!**" and blocked out Sengoku's attack.

"**Candle Wall!**" Mr. 3 protected me, Ace and himself as the impact didn't harm us. But the impact did bring down the platform and we started to fall down.

"If I were to tell you, I am here to fulfill the final wish of my lost comrade…" Mr. 3 said as he started to make a replica of Ace's handcuffs, "would you make fun of me."

"Of course not!" Luffy and I said. I grabbed the key, before we hit the ground I managed to free Ace and he saved us.  
"Firefist Ace is a free man!" All around us the pirates started to shout cheers of joy, but it wasn't over yet, because the war was still going on.

"Don't let your guard down Luffy!" Ace said. "Okay!"

"Can you still fight Luffy?" Ace asked, "Of course I can!" he answered back. "What about you?" he asked me. "Tch, you think I was done, honey I got a lot more power to show off." I smirked at him.

Then the fight started, as everyone fight for their lives to see the day tomorrow, I look back at Ace and Luffy, smiling at how they fight together. "**Hiken!**" "**Gomu gomu no pistol!**" I clapped my hands, because I don't have cool names for my attacks, and multiple fist came out.

We got nearer to the Whitebeard pirates, then, Squad came out and brought Whitebeard's ship. "Father! Get out with your family I hold them off!"

"Baka! What is he thinking?!" Marco said.

"Are you seriously going to die here?!" Vista asked

"Yes, because this is the only way to forgive myself." Squad answered back. The ship got near, but stopped by Whitebeard. "I'll give you an order!" Whitebeard said out to his family, "this will be my last one as a captain, so listen carefully brats!" Everyone was surprised was an understatement, we were all confused on what he was saying and there were many shouts of protest, but he continued. "This is where will shall separate my son! You are to survive and make to the New World!" was all he said before he started his attack on Marineford.

Everyone started to shout out, but I had enough. "Listen all of you!" that got attention, "just do what he said and escape!"

"Why should we?!"

"Yeah! You don't know Pops like we do!"

"Why don't you just escape then, doll!"

Okay, I was pissed and the guy who that was Ace, so I got to him and headbutted him. "Okay! I may not know Whitebeard like the rest of you, but I do know he is very old, like ancient!" of course Whitebeard chuckled at that, "and he is going to die sooner or later, right?!"

Everyone got quiet at my statement and I continued, "So, being the senile, old, crazy" "Umm are you going to get to the point?" "I was going to! Now, man he is, do you think he will just die peacefully? Heck, if I die I'll die by with the most awesome-est death… skydiving or drowning in cereal (hey yolo)!"

Everyone anime-dropped at my weird proclaim, but agreed with me and started to escape. "Gurarara, you got guts girl." I looked up to Whitebeard and smiled, "Well I don't lie on friends… that much." "Gurarara, I like you! If I could live longer I would of made you my daughter." I was touched by his words, "Who said you couldn't right now?"

"Gurarara, tell me brat, are you from another world?" I nodded, "Thought so, couldn't sense one bit of it in you."

I was about to answered back but got interrupted by Sengoku.

"Attention! Everyone ignore the pirates!" We all looked at him like he lost his mind, but he kept going. "That girl…" he pointed at me, "is someone known as Lost Traveler!" People all around were confused, heck so am I. "She is a person who is able to go to different worlds and dimensions!" Everyone was surprised and look at me, but I was only focused on Sengoku. "She contains the most powerful ability to withstand the most powerful attack know ad Haki! And what's more she got an unknown power that is not a Devil Fruit!" Everyone was even more surprised, but I was sweating bullets here. "Do whatever it takes, just get the girl!" Well that made my day.


	10. Chapter 10: Truth is laughing at me

So here I am running for my life, as the pirates started to protect me. "Jo! Hurry we got to get out of here!" Luffy said right next to me. "I know!" I shouted back. Why did this have to happen? Why can't I just land at a different time period, but no I just have to land at this one instead. Stupid Truth.

Anyways, back to the running for my life part, oh yeah Luffy tripped. Nice Truth why do you hate me?! Back to reality Akainu was behind Luffy and was about to get hit by his punch, but Ace got in front of him. Luffy saw this, but froze, so being the only one who could help I stick out my leg. This caught their attention and my leg was melting. Thank you Law for giving me this leg, curse you for it being metal. Yeah, apparently metal is a heat conductor so it absorbed all the heat and burned part of my leg. "AHHHH!" Luffy and Ace managed to get me out as Whitebeard attack Akainu.

"Jo! Daijodu?!" Ace asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" was the rhetorical question I had to ask. Jinbe came by and helped us up. "Hurry let's just get out of here!" We tried to think of a way out, luckily Buggy flying around here, but Luffy collapsed out on the ground. "Luffy/kun!" Ace and Jinbe said. "Don't worry he probably collapse from Iva's hormones." I reassured them that got them to calm down for a bit.

"Oi! Red Nose!" Ace shouted to Buggy. "Red Nose?! Listen here I am the fam-"

"Don't care. Can you help us?" I cut him off ignoring the glare he gave. "Oh and why should I?" he asked

"If you do you'll be granted Shichibukai status." I made sure to add seductive points on that one. "R-r-really?! Well what are you waiting for come on!" He grabbed me and Luffy, while Ace used his powers and carried Jinbe. Waiting at the sea was Trafalgar Law.

"Oi, Buggy drop us off here!" I told him and he did. Jean Bart caught Luffy while Law got me. "Th-thanks…" I mumbled out trying hard not to blush. "You're welcome, Jo-ya." He smirked at my face. Damn him and his sexy charms. Ace landed beside us with Jinbe and we all collapsed on the floor, damn Fate, why did you decide to team up with Truth.

**Law POV**

Jo-ya looked cute when she blushed, I didn't convinced myself otherwise, because two more people came on and they, including Jo, collapse. "Jean, Bepo! Take them to the infirmary!" I shouted out my orders.

"Hai! Captain!"

I was going to go inside, "Oi! Hat-guy!" I turned around and spotted the clown floating in air. "Catch!" He throw Mugiwara-ya's hat at me. I looked at it and turned back to the submarine. "Shachi! Get ready to submerge." "Hai, Captain" and we were underwater.

**My POV**

"Ow, my head…" Ding-ding that's right another headache oh what joy does Kami got for me this time. To my left… Ace, to my right… Jinbe, and in front of my a skeleton… wait, what.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"What's wrong?!" a guy came in and looked at me

"Nothing." I replied, but noticed that the guy didn't left and his face was red. "What's wrong?" and that's when I felt the draft on my chest. I looked down and saw no shirt, no bra, just bandages… that were loosely coming off, probably from my outburst, but that didn't matter, what matters was that the guy was still looking! "PERVERT!" now he is knocked out and has a good ole black eye. "Must you do that, Traveler-ya?"

I turned towards the voice and Law was right there, cleaning off his hands. "Wh-where are my clothes Law?" I asked with the blanket around me. "I ripped them."

"WHAT?!"

Law smirked at me, "I had to treat your wounds so I ripped them or what's left of."

Well he knows how to tell a lady about their clothes. "So, what am I supposed to do? Wear this towel around?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well I was going to offer something else, but if you suggest…"

"NO!"

Again with that stupid smirk, oh I'll get you Law just you wait.

"Haden"

A short guy that looked about 13 came in. "Yes captain?"

"Go to the storage room and see if there is anything for her to wear."

"Yes captain!"

And I followed him. "So, what's your name?" Haden asked, how sweet he was trying to start a conversation. "The name's Josephine, but call me Jo."

"Okay."

It got awkward after that, but we got to the storage room and there were a lot of boiler suits in here.  
"Woah."

"Now let's find your size." It took us a long time for us to find a suit, they were just too big for me or too small and some were bulky.

"Isn't there any other clothes you guys have in this ship?" I asked him

"Well, there is…" he trailed off at that point. "Go on."

**Nobody's POV**

"How is Luffy's condition?" Pirate Empress Boa Hancock asked.

"I'm surprised that you managed to found us, we thought you were Marines at first." Bepo said.

Hancock told him back, "I had Salome tailing you underwater."

"Oh." Bepo said putting down his fist in his hand.

"Don't change the subject beast!"

"Sorry."

"So weak!" Shachi and Penguin said.

The door opened and Law came out.

"I have done everything I can, but strictly speaking I guarantee he'll survive." He gave the result to her and she was shock.

"Vell, that is only inspected, but Mugiwara-boy is very strong both physically and mentally!" On top of the boat Ivankov came down to the sub. "Mugiwara-boy will live, now that he knows Ace is alive, but vhat about the conditions of the others."

"Well Jinbe-ya, Ace-ya, and Mugiwara-ya are still resting, but Jo-ya." Law said

Everyone listen in on what he was going to say, but got cut off by a voice.

**My POV**

"No I will not wear this out there!" I stated and he can't make me go. "Oh come on this is the only clothing that could fit you! Besides you look kind of cute in those." Haden blushed at what he was saying.

'No, must resist cuteness.' Aww what the heck. I sighed and gave up. "Fine, but once we land on an island you'll take me shopping." He nodded his head and we walked out. When we got outside, everyone looked at me and gaped at what I am wearing. Yup, I am wearing Trafalgar Law's clothes, oh how Truth and Fate must be laughing at me now.


	11. Chapter 11: My lovely Crewmates

Well…this is awkward. As I was standing acting like a complete fool, oh and my leg was replace with a wooden one, Law told me it'll take a while to be remade, people were gawking at me, especially the one whose clothes I am wearing. Of course, Jinbe came in at that wonderful moment, great.

"Jo-kun, you're alright, thank Kami." He said to me, course he ignored what I was wearing, I just waved at him. "Sir, you should rest, you'll die with does wounds!" one of my soon-to-be crewmates said. "I will not rest until I see everyone well!" he exclaimed. "Jinbe, it's going to be okay, I mean Luffy knows Ace is alive and now the only thing he needs to do now is get stronger." I reassured him to make him rest.

"You must be Trafalgar Law from North Blue," Jinbe said as he ignores me, "you have my thanks; I owe you my life."

"You should rest, or you'll die." Of course Law would say that, nice Law.

With all this awkward atmosphere on the ship Hancock finally said these wonderful words, "Beast do you have a mushi mushi snail?!"

"A-ah, yes! Yes we do! Sorry." Bepo sulked at that last part.

"You're lucky to be the Pirate Empress' slave." Shachi muttered, while Penguin agreed what he said.

"If the World Government knows where Luffy and Ace are resting, then we will have to hide them." Boa Hancock explained. "Also…"

Everyone turned to me, and I didn't understand why. "You are going to be very important to the World Government, since Sengoku said all those things about you. You'll also be hidden." Oh well that makes sense. "I still have the title of Shichibukai, so I will order my crew to take us to the Isle of Woman, there you may all rest." She finished off, but then got into la la land of taking care of Luffy.

"Vell, my duty is over!" Iva-chan said, "Can I leave ze rest to you Jinbe?!"

"Yes, because I can't swim, so I will stay here." He answered back.

"Vell, this is goodbye!"

"Strawhat get better!"

"Keep living!"

"Take care Jo-chan"

As the Newkama leave with their goodbyes, I turned to the people in front of me.

"So, what's up doc?"

…**few minutes later…**

"Everyone this is Jo-ya, she'll be the our new crewmates," and Law trailed off doing whatever he does, leaving me with a room full of boiler suit men wearing all sorts of hats. Thank you, Law.

"Heh, heh… um, hi?" was the smart reply I could come up with.

"Hey the names Shachi." A guy with a green hat and red bill came up to me. He is also wearing sunglasses, so I couldn't see his eyes.

"My name is Penguin!" and a guy with 'Penguin' on his hat also introduced himself.

"You already know my name, it's Haden!"

"I'm Bepo!" and the lovable polar bear we all know and love comes up to me.

"Kawaii~" I cooed at how he just stand there.

"Sorry." And he is back to sulking.

"So weak!" everyone said to him, except for Jean Bart and me, because he's too serious and I was laughing. As the introductions were going on, there was one guy who got sent to the infirmary by calling me doll. Everyone just looked at me at my outburst.

"What?" giving them my innocent look.

"Why did you do that to Fred?!" Steve yelled.

"He called me doll." Was my answer. Everyone sweatdropped at my answer.

"But you didn't have to kick his family jewels! Couldn't you do something else?!" another guy asked me.

There was a moment of silence…

"Didn't come across my mind."

And cue the anime-drop.

"You're evil!" was the only thing that they said.

"Attention we are at Amazon Lily!" a voice said on the ceiling. That's when everyone went to their stations or outside to look at the women.

As I stepped outside, I couldn't believe my eyes. There were so many women here! I mean, I know there was going to be a lot, but not this many! I totally ignored the deathly arrows coming towards us though. As the men, except Law and Jinbe, were in a panic, we got saved, by the Kuja Pirates.

"Stop! These men have Luffy inside and he is in critical condition!" Hancock said.

A lot of murmurs came around us, "You must carry Luffy to the Kuja Palace," Hancock got closer to the end of the ship, "I will stay by Luffy side and nurse him back to-"

"Nyot so fast, Hebisama!" we all turned towards the voice to notice an old lady that interrupted the Shichibukai.

"Elder Nyon!"

"Luffy nyot withstanding the laws of our country will nyot permit all those men on that stryange ship to set foot on the island on Woman!" Elder Nyon explained. "Then I will bring the doctor-" "Nyo!" Hancock couldn't finish her sentence, because of Elder Nyon.

"Even if he is a doctor, it is forbidden for men to step on this island." She goes on with her ranting and it was getting boring, so I took out my iPhone and started to play games.

"What's that?"

I looked behind my shoulder to see that Shachi and Penguin, and also a few other guys, were looking at the device I was holding.

"This is an iPhone." Ohhh déjà vu.

Again déjà vu, they gave me a weird look, so I continued to explained. It's like a mushi mushi snail, only more advance and has many other uses." I explained, slowly.

They all made an 'ohh' face, until they realized how I explained to them and started to rant. Of course I was on my butt laughing.

"Oi! Jo-kun!"

I looked back at Hancock and she was waving at me.

"You are allowed to come to the palace, so come with us and leave the _men _behind!" she offered. Now I didn't have time to think, because the so-called _men _just pushed me towards the ship and I got grabbed by two of the Kuja Pirates and landed not so softly on the ground.

"Thanks so much, my lovely crew!" I yelled at them, sarcastically.

"Your welcome!"

I face palmed at how idiotic they are. 'Did I make the right choice?' was on my mind replaying over and over again. "Come right this way!"

"We shall treat you!"

"Hey! Are the men on the ship stretchy too?!"

'Truth, WHY!'

**Yeah! I posted 4 new chapters! Please read them**

**AngelDevil peace!**


	12. Chapter 12: IDK What to call this

My lovely crewmates dumped my ass on the Island of Women (Just how Truth did with me to One Piece). Now, here I am walking around the neighborhood stores and to make a still merciful trip more wonderful, I am still in Law's clothes. "Ugh, where are you taking me?" I said to my tour guide, who was Margaret. "

"Please be patient, we are going to be at the Kuja Palace in a few minutes." she said with a small smile. Well, it's official this was a waste of time.

As walked lazily around, I noticed something that catches my eyes at one stand. "Hey Margaret," she stopped and was facing towards me now, "What?" she asked. I pointed towards the stand that catch my eyes. "What are those?"

On the stand were colorful beads in many shape and colors, but what caught my attention were the pony beads. They had so many! "Oh those, those are beads we use to make crafts for hobbies, why?" I turned around, "How much are they?" I smiled sweetly at her.

**Law's POV**

"Man, was it a good idea to leave Jo-chan there?" Shachi signed at Penguins statement. "Maybe, but she does need new clothes, I mean did you look at what the women on this island wear?" Now there were many of my men getting nosebleeds and unconsciousness.

I sighed at how perverted my men could be, but I couldn't help myself to think that way too.

'Do I seriously see her that way? No she is just a woman and my new crewmember.'

"Oi, Ace where are we?" a childish voice came out.

"I don't know Lu."

We all turned around and saw the D brothers awake and still bandaged.

"Ah, Mugiwara-ya, Fire Fist-ya, glad to see you awake now." I said

"Ah! You're that guy with the polar bear!" Luffy said.

"Polar bear?" his brother said.

"Sorry" Bepo replied.

"Ah! He talks!" both brothers exclaimed.

"Anyways, where is Jo? I got say my thanks to her." Mugiwara-ya asked. "Jo? Oh, you mean that girl who helped ya, yeah I also got to say my thanks to her, where is she?" Fire Fist-ya stated.

Before I could answered their question, their stomach growled. "Heh, sorry." Fire Fist-ya blushed a little while his younger brother…

"MEAT!"

…yeah I don't understand how Jo-ya could get along with them,… on second thought never mind.

"Hey!" We turned around and saw the warriors bringing food to us in large baskets.

"Yay! Food!" and there goes Mugiwara-ya.

**My Pov**

"Why do you have that?" Hancock asked me.

I turned my head to the side to see her point. I don't get it. "Why do you ask?" was my only answer.

"Because, you have at least 15 bags filled with 50,000 beads each!" was her response.

Again I tilted my head, "Your point?" She sighed and sat down on her bed.

"Never mind, now onto business…"

The atmosphere was very thin and her intimidating glare was starting to get annoying.

"When is the wedding?"

Huh? Did I get that right?

"What ar-"

"When is the wedding?"

I was confused and she could see that, so…

"I am talking about my wedding with my dear Luffy." she said dreamily.

Ok, this chick needs a reality check, so putting it the nicest way possible. "Luffy doesn't get a wedding, yet."

And now, pointy arrows are facing my way. Wonderful.

"What do you mean?" she said to my face with a dark aura surrounding her.

"I-I-I mean he was training, or is training, for 2 years, and then was going to go back to sail to the New World." Was the only brilliant thing I could say.

That seemed to calm her down a bit. And now, she is daydreaming about her and Luffy's wedding. Sheesh I need to leave, and fast, I don't see how Luffy managed here…oh yeah the meat.

**Nobody's POV**

As everyone was getting lunch, it seemed that the D brothers were having an eating contest, of course, both of them fell asleep, but Luffy used his technique and sleep eat…

"How is he doing that?"

"Is it normal?"

"Hey! That's my meat!"

Yep, a normal day.

Shachi and Penguin were fishing, and there was a big Sea King battling out. "Look, it's a Sea King!" Penguin said. "What's it doing!? Fighting?!" Shachi asked. As the waves calm downed the Sea King lost and was drifting on its own. What came up on their island surprised everyone.

"RAYLEIGH!"

Everyone looked at Luffy, but Rayleigh, Dark King and First Mate of Gol D. Rogers' crew, just smiled. "Ah! Luffy-kun I see you're doing well." He said to the young one.

"Shishishishi."

Ray-san turned to the boy next to Luffy. Ace stiffened when they locked eyes. "And this must be Rogers' son. Ace's eyes were full of fury and was going to attack, but

"Luffy!" Everyone turned around and Hancock was there. "Oh, Hancock!" Luffy was the only one to say something, since all of the other men were too busy drooling, except Law, Jinbe, Ray-san, and Jean.

"I see you're doing well, and brought you more food and, and," Hancock was talking to Luffy, but couldn't face him, so she was twirling her finger on a fruit, while Luffy was stuffing his face. "Thwanks, Hwancwock!" He said.

The men were glaring daggers at the lucky, innocent boy, until another figure stepped out.

"Oh, Luffy you're awake."

Everyone looked at the new figure and couldn't believe who it was.

**My POV**

Hancock was taking me to Law and the others, because I was now her new 'sister' and to tell you the truth I feel happy.

Hancock was in front of me, so I was too busy looking at the forest, and all of the life in it. 'Wow it's so pretty.'

When we got to the clearing, I noticed Luffy awake. "Oh, Luffy you're awake." Everyone turned to look at me, but they gape at me. I would too, because I was wearing a native Lily top and Law's pants, because I will not wear skirts.

"JO!" I smiled at him, but I noticed that Ray-san was here. "Huh? I expected to come later."

"You knew about this!"

"Of course."

Ray-san laughed at me, wow I just made a lot of old men laugh. "Ah, it's good to see you're alright Jo-kun." I smiled at his sincerity, "Thanks."

"Jo-ya" I turned to Law, "it's time to go." I nodded and started to go with him.

"Wait a minute!"

We turned to Ace, "What about me?" "What about you?" "I mean who is going to take me to my crew!?"

Oh yeah, we couldn't forget about him too. "You could go with Law-kun, since Luffy-kun is going to train for 2 years." Ray-san suggested. Law reliantly agreed.

As we got on, we said our goodbyes and submerged.

"I wonder what the Dark King has… "D" will cause a storm again, that's for sure… hehe." Law mumbled, but I noticed that dark look in his, so I ignored it.

"I wonder what adventures I'll have" I mumbled out.

* * *

**Hey this is AngelDevil! And I've heard that SOPA is here, so I don't know when my next update would be.**


	13. Chapter 13: Goodbyes and curry

Ah. Today is really peaceful. There's no supernatural disaster, no Sea Kings, no marines, no bounty hunters, just peace.

"Hey Jo!" Yep, perfectly peaceful. "Jo!" Perfectly pe- "JO!"

"WHAT?!"

I turned to Ace who was screaming my ear off, he was smiling mischievously , so I was getting ready for anything, I mean anything. "My crew's here, want to say hi?" Okay, maybe I wasn't ready.

Thinking was not a choice apparently, because he grabbed my arm and took off. On our way out, saw Law, "Hey we are gonna meet Ace's crew." I said to him before I left.

As we got out, all of Whitebeard's commanders and divisions were there. "Hey! Its Namur's twin!"

"I am NAMUR!"

Hehe, that's never getting old…and it just did. "So, why is everyone here?"

"We're here for Ace-yoi" Marco said. "Polo!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy…Well. "Where I'm from if someone says 'Marco' someone else has to say 'Polo'." After my explanation, people started to laugh and kept saying 'Marco' and 'Polo'.

"But seriously, why are you here."

"Didn't we already say that we're here for Ace?" Haruto stated. "Yeah, but why _everyone_?" They looked confused, "Forget it. Well, Ace this is goodbye." It got quiet and I was surrounded by a pair of arms. I was surprised, because it was Ace, and he was hugging me!

"Take care." He whispered in my ear. "I'm supposed to say that to you." I replied. We laughed it off and he went with his crew.

"Wait!"

Everyone looked back at me, "What is a Lost Traveler? I mean, there has to be someone before me, right?" They looked equally confused and concern, but Jozu was the first to come to me, "We don't know, but whatever happens, we'll protect you." Everyone agreed on that and I felt happy, happy, but not safe.

When they left, I went back in and Law was there waiting for me. "So, how is Fire Fist-ya?"

"Eh. He's fine."

He nodded, "Good, now why do you have 15 bags of beads?"

I was looking at him like he was crazy, "For my hobby."

"Hobby?"

I nodded, "I make bracelets, see." I pulled my sleeve back and showed him my Heart Pirate bracelet. It has the jolly roger and the background is rainbow colored (And yes I did make one and will be selling it online for $10, after I find my checkbook). He seemed impress, "Well, how did you afford it?"

I smirked, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

I smirked back at me, "Well, you're going to be our cook." I gaped at him. "What happened to your other cook?"

"Never had one."

My mouth got bigger, "What do you mean? Then, what about the food you gave me?!"

"We stole it from a random table."

Okay my jaw hurts, so I was on the floor lying down. "Fine I'll be your cook." I grumbled out

"Good"

* * *

I was in the kitchen looking around to get a familiar atmosphere. Next, I went to the fridge to see what they have. They only have chicken, onions, potatoes, carrots, and apples. I sweatdropped, "How did you guys survive?" I asked Shachi and Penguin, who were my guides. They shrugged, "When we land on an island, we go to restaurants" Shachi said. "And if we're not, we just roast ingredients." Penguin finished.

I gaped at them, "You guys are stupid." "Hey!"

I sighed, "Well, I guess I can make curry, but I need help." I turned to the two men, "and you are going to help." I gave them my darkest glare and they agreed.

"Ok first, Shachi you clean the potatoes, onions, apples, and carrots." he nodded, "Penguin, you'll cut them, once Shachi finish washing them." He also nodded, "And I'll get the curry ready." We got to our stations, I looked around for a pot and found one big enough to cook for the crew, Shachi got the ingredient washed and started to help Penguin. I added water to the pot and the cut up ingredients. "Okay now, I want you guys to find all of the spices you have in here."

"Yes mam!" I sweatdropped again, I got the chicken out and Shachi found the salt, so I started to season it. As they got all of the spices (which are salt, pepper, paprika, creole, mustard seed, coriander, cumin, turmeric, and red chili powder) "Perfect! You guys have enough spices to make the curry!" They felt proud, so I shoo them out to make the curry. As I put all of the required spices, I tasted it. "Hmm, it taste ok, but it'll taste better if it had…"

"What's that smell?"

I turned around and Bepo was there at the door, but in his hand, "Chocolate!"

He looked at me confused, but I ignored it, "Bepo-kun, can I have a piece of your chocolate, please." I begged him. He looked at me, then at the chocolate, then me, then at the chocolate.

"Okay." I was happy, "but," that look was gone. "if you give me a large portion of the food you're cooking.

"Deal." He handed me the chocolate and I dumped it the pot. Bepo stayed with me sniffing the smell and was dazing dreamily. Few of my 'crewmates', I'm still mad, but not mad enough to let them starve to death, started to come by and smell the aroma too. "Done!" I yelled with happiness, the men started cheering and went out to tell everyone. I started to pour out even proportions, but as promised, I gave a lot to Bepo. He looked so happy and walked to his table. Everyone started coming and got their plates. As everyone sat down, only one was missing, "Where's Law?" he was the only one not present. Everyone was waiting, but soon they started eating. "He's probably working." Bepo said after finishing half his food, then he continued on. "This is the best!"

"Can you be our cook for forever?!"

I chuckled, "Well, Law did assigned me as the ship's cook, so yeah, I guess I am." Everyone cheered, again, and got back eating. I left the pot out, if they want seconds. "Hey! I'll be giving this to Law! The pot is on the counter, so if you want more it's there!" I grabbed Law's and my plate and started to go to his office.

"Hello." I opened the door to Law's office, there was a bookshelf on the wall, but what caught my eye was Law. I got closer and he was asleep with notes scattered all over his desk. 'He looks kinda cute…' As I set the plates down, I wander around the room looking at his books, 'Wow, he has a lot of books about the heart, the shocker!' (Sarcasm), and returned to Law, he was still asleep. So, I took his hat off and touched his messed up hair, 'It's so soft! I wonder what conditioner he use?'

"What are you doing, Jo-ya?"

**AngelDevil here! So about that SOPA thing, someone please send me a link, so I can sign my name on the petition. I figured out my daily schedule for updates. The updates might happen once a week on Saturday or Sunday. But, I am still having second thoughts, so be prepare. And thank you for reading my story! I will make a crossover of Fairy Tail OC and One Piece or Naruto, please vote or make suggestions! And this is AngelDevil with a halo and tail!**


End file.
